Temor al Amor
by SilviStars17
Summary: One-Shoot. Mi amado BFF contest. Edward y Bella son los mejores amigos más unidos. El la ama desde que la conoció, ella acaba de descubrir sus nuevos sentimientos. ¿Cómo continuaran después de esto? Dos entradas: Prefacio y Único capítulo


**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: **Temor al Amor

**Autora: **SilvisStars17

**Número de Palabras.: **Prefacio: 1382

**link al perfil del contest: .**net/u/1883863/SilviStars17

**Pareja Elegida **Edward y Bella

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **Este fanfic consta de un prefacio y un único capítulo. Todos los personajes son de S. Meyer, sólo juego con ellos. Se recomienda leer en formato 3 / 4 . Sólo como sugerencia.

**

* * *

**

**PREFACIO**

**BPOV**

Tengo 18 años, y creo haber conocido el amor en más de una forma; también conocí la tristeza, aunque la que ahora me ahoga es más fuerte que la que conocí antes.

Vivo en un pueblo que no supera los dos mil habitantes, y en donde ver el sol dos días seguidos es tan difícil como encontrar oro en el Gran Cañón.

Conozco los lujos, pero no disfruto de ellos. Mi espíritu está más allá de todo lo material de este mundo.

Creo que nací en la época equivocada, porque no me acostumbro a la tecnología: Tengo una notebook que sólo uso para comunicarme con mi madre al otro lado del país, el teléfono de casa no lo uso, cualquiera con quien desee hablar puedo encontrarlo a menos de un kilómetro a la redonda. Ni que hablar de celulares, no soporto perder tiempo escribiendo mensajes de texto y todo lo otro que diablos se haga con ellos. No miro televisión, a no ser que se trate de una adaptación cinematográfica de las novelas clásicas, aunque incluso ese tipo de programas dejan mucho que desear. En fin, AMIGA de la tecnología no soy.

Mi lugar favorito en el mundo: el calor de un hogar, un sofá cómodo y una gran torre de novelas románticas. No soy ermitaña, pero días como estos desearía serlo. Vivir sola y sin rendirle cuentas a nadie ni depender de nadie.

Mi primera oración fue _conocí el amor y la tristeza_. Y por una buena razón es que fue lo primero que escribí de mí.

Tristeza, porque traicionaron mi confianza, porque perdí a alguien importante en mi vida, no físicamente sino sentimentalmente, porque perdí mucho de mí al entregarle beneficios que no le correspondían, aunque tarde descubrí que el verdadero destinatario era otra persona.

Amor en más de una forma, amor filial: el de la alocada de mamá y el de seria preocupación de papá; el de mi mejor amiga Alice: incondicional y compasivo, porque sí, en definitiva soy un poco loca y ella me acepta de todas maneras; el de mi mejor amigo, Edward: sí, creo en la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer, creo en que pueden escucharte, y aconsejarte; es la mejor forma de entender a los hombres _(está bien lo admito, creía) _Conoce cada uno de mis problemas como yo los de él, nos aconsejamos mutuamente y nos enojamos cuando vemos que el otro se equivoca, pero al final del día seguimos siendo amigos porque el sentimiento es más fuerte que nosotros mismos.

Y por último el amor de pareja, ese que siempre estas en duda de entregar, de sacrificar, ese que es el que más cuesta dar, porque no es fácil enamorarse y no es fácil entregarse a alguien, porque corres muchos más riesgos que en una relación de amistad.

Y recién ahora he descubierto que todo está enredado en esta historia, aunque desde el principio fue claro como el agua.

Y hecha un ovillo en mi cama y con la cara húmeda de lágrimas acabo de tener mi epifanía: Me he enamorado de alguien que jamás me amará de la misma manera, y no pude enamorarme de quien debía.

Es así como las cosas terminaron así de mal, Jacob en casa de Jessica haciendo algo más que un proyecto para la escuela y yo en mi habitación llorando por saber que lo mío con él no da para más y es mi culpa por no amarlo como debería amar a un novio.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, no estoy enamorada de mi novio, sino de mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen.

Lo más triste de esta historia:

No lloro por lo que perdí, sino por lo que no puedo tener. Porque Edward nunca me verá como algo más que su mejor amiga. Y no podré jamás ser más que una amiga para Jake.

¿Porque la vida es tan difícil?

**EPOV**

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen y estoy enamorado de Bella desde el primer día en que ingresé a la Escuela y la crucé en los pasillos, cinco años atrás; cuando con mi hermana Rose y mis padres nos mudamos a Forks desde Chicago.

Quiero decir, no fue amor a primera vista, porque obviamente uno a la edad de trece años es muy poco probable saber con certeza lo que implica estar enamorado, y las hormonas están un poco locas. Pero se que ella llamó mi atención desde el primer día y luego no pude evitar acercarme a ella y conocerla, no puede ignorar como ignoro a casi todo el mundo, a excepción de mis otros amigos, Alice, Emmett y Jazz.

Y sí, ella tampoco es la persona más sociable, pero conoce a todo el mundo en el pueblo, y no hay una sola persona en este lugar que no hable bien de ella. Porque cada vez me convenzo más de que ella es un ángel. Mi ángel.

Fui muy cobarde para presentarme y soy muy cobarde para declararle lo que siento, por eso somos mejores amigos. Porque es la única manera en que puedo tenerla cerca y saber todo sobre ella. Fue Jazz quien hizo las presentaciones, él es desde que lo conozco novio de Alice y ella mejor amiga de Bella, un cuarteto inseparable que se cerraba con Emmett. Hasta que llegamos Rose y yo. Dos años después Rose y Em, comenzaron a salir y Bella y yo ya éramos amigos inseparables. Compartimos caricias y abrazos, pero nada pasaba la raya de amistad, sobre todo porque Bella era una chica común y salía con chicos comunes.

No como yo, quien salió con un par de chicas, en los primeros tiempos para tratar de darle celos, para ver si provocaba algo en ella, pero no funcionó jamás, todo lo contrario me aconsejaba con cada una que salía; más tarde salí por compromiso, otras, para completar una salida de ocho y otras simplemente porque necesitaba compañía. Pero añoraba tanto a Bella cada vez que no la tenía cerca que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había salido con alguien por última vez.

Así es como paso cada noche, pensando en que estará haciendo Bella, recordando cada mínimo detalle de ella, su fisonomía, la forma en que se peina cada mañana y el perfume que desprende su cabello cuando lo usa suelto. Y envidiando a Jake quien hace más de un año y medio que sale con ella, y disfruta de sus cariños y sus besos, de forma ilimitada, puede acomodarle el cabello o hacerle cosquillas con cada beso, mientras yo debo conformarme con el cariño que se le debe dar a un mejor amigo. Que cobarde soy, aunque por fuera luzca como una persona fuerte y correcta, por dentro no soy más que un pequeño becerro asustado. Con miedo de salir herido por no confesar el amor que me invade y me ahoga. Tengo tanto que darle, y sin embargo no puedo.

Pero dentro de mi sé que ella jamás me verá con otros ojos, y tampoco soy capaz de darle la posibilidad de que me vea de otra manera.

Aunque guardo las esperanzas porque creo muy dentro de mi, que en esta vida voy a ser feliz, que vine aquí para algo y lo voy a lograr de algún modo.

Así es como paso cada noche, recostado en mi amplia cama, con los brazos detrás de mi cabeza y esperando por un milagro, por algo distinto, pero nunca llega. Nunca.

Mi celular apoyado en mi mesa de noche vibra y las luces de este se encienden.

En la pantalla aparece un número conocido. Chequeo la hora antes de contestar. Es jueves y son exactamente las 23.47 pm.

"Alice, intento dormir. ¿Que puede ser tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana?"

"Mentiroso" susurra ella por lo bajo, como si supiera que no estaba durmiendo. Y me asalta la sensación de que sabe más de lo que aparenta.

"Es Bella. Ella Te necesita. Es hora." y con eso cortó la linea.

No se que quiso decir con que es hora, ni la hora que es. Tampoco que ella, que es su mejor amiga, me haya dado el lugar para que sea yo quien vaya hasta Bella. Tal vez este ocupada con Jazz, o tal vez sabe algo más.

* * *

**Hola a las lectoras que les haya saltado el alerta por tenerme en Author alert... =) Estoy viendo de participar en el contest que se describe arriba. Me falta la historia en sí. Sólo he llegado al Prefacio.**

**Para Quienes siguen mi Fic CIA. T.P. Les cuento que ya tengo terminado el Cap 6, pero voy a hacerlas desear un poco más. Me gustó mucho como quedó y quiero ver sus reacciones.**

**Nada más opiniones de que les parece esta introducción a esta pequña historia =).**

**Gracias por hacerme felíz al leerme.**

**Las adoro!.. Las veo el sábado!**

**SilviS***


End file.
